Riku Goes Sugar high
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Sora throws a party and riku doesn't want to know. but after he gets there he gets into some sugar thanks to sephiroth. poor sora...riku just had to much sugar. "WARING" There is sort of a bit of Yaoi in this. NOW IN STORY FORMAT! NO E-MAIL NEEDED!


Well than everyone. A lot of you I get the feeling hate this fanfic. Why? I'm not to sure. Maybe because it's completely random and so on. I don't know. I know some people like it, but a good deal of you hate it due to some facts. How do I know this? Because someone reported me. So! Just to drive you all nuts and destroy your minds, I'm going to put it back up. You can't report me this time though. I'm reformatting it. It will no longer be in script form, but normal story form.

For the idiot who went out and reported me. Fuck you. You made me mad, and I've only just gotten the time to actually sit down and down this. ::Smirks:: But it's getting done just to piss you off ::Grins:: and for the other people who actually enjoyed this to keep reading this fanfic on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own not a thing ,but the script being used in this. The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Eniox Enqix…crap…their new name…that used to be square soft…which was a lot easier to remember and spell!!!!

Ch,1: Introduction to Sugar

Sora ran down the path over to where Riku was currently sitting a big smile on his face.

"Hey Riku!" He said to him still smiling after he got to where Sora was at.

Riku looked down at Sora from where he was sitting on the Paopu tree in a bit of a dreamy state.

"Hey…" He said almost as though he didn't mean it, his thoughts still more on the horizon in front of him rather than Sora.

"What's yeah thinking about?" Sora asked curiously knowing that look all to well.

Riku let out a small sigh folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing really…"

The frown dropped off Sora's face almost instantly as though Riku's words were law and smiled.

"Oh okay! Well hey, there's going to be a party at my house today so you're coming." He said happily his trademark grin on his face.

"I'm coming?" Riku asked a smile replacing the frown. "Don't I get a choice?" He asked close to laughing.

"Nope." Sora said his grin still bright and cheerful and he winked at him. "It's at 6:30. Be there for you have to kiss Selphie."

Riku's mouth dropped open, his eye twitching a bit at this. He looked as though he'd just been told he had to wear pink for the rest of his life. A few seconds later he jumped off the tree and ran off towards Sora's house at top speed, a trail of smoke behind him.

"I was just joking…." Sora said to himself watching the Riku and the trail of smoke head towards his house. "Oh well." Sora followed Riku's smoke trail until he got to his house. He blinked staring into his house. "Riku…?" Sora asked nervously watching Riku running all over his house throwing party decorations up.

Truthfully, Riku was doing this because he figured if he spent all of his time helping prepare for the party, he couldn't possibly be late and therefore, would not have to kiss Selphie.

"HEY SORA! JUST THOUGHT I'D HELP YOU WITH SOME STUFF! HEHEHEHEEHEH. SO YEAH! DON'T WORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP!!! HAHAHAHAHA I'LL DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF!" Riku yelled out nervously trying to scare Sora into leaving the decorations to him. The more decorations he had to put up, the longer it'd take, the longer it'd take, the less time he'd have to worry about forgetting to come at 6:30 sharp.

"Riku…I was just kidding…you don't have to kiss Selphie." He said nervously sweat dropping.

Riku stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at him.

"Oh….really?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

Sora nodded smiling a bit.

"Yeah. Come on. Let me help!!" He shouted grinning and helped Riku put the rest of the decorations out and than up.

And at the party….

Riku smiled nervously at Kairi as said person smiled brightly back at him causing Riku to get a very weird feeling.

"heheheheh…Kairi…" He said nervously. "Are you going to try and kiss me?" He asked praying that it wasn't true.

"Maybe…" she said grinning a big smile on her face.

Riku started laughing nervously and than started to pray for something to save him.

"Umm…." :Any time now…: Riku thought to himself. Just than Riku hears a knock on the door.

"Know what. I'm gonna go get that." He said quickly and took off running off to the door. Away from Kairi, Riku felt a lot better and opened the door.

Standing at the door was Cloud, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Sephiroth. They all walk in smiling brightly.

"Can't wait to find out what you got here at this party." Cloud said a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Leon." Yuffie went on turning to Leon giggling.

"Oh god. Please tell me there are no battles here." Leon seemed to beg of Riku. Riku smiled a bit nervously at this.

"There isn't." Riku told him reassuringly as Cid walked in smoking.

Riku frowns at this grabs the cigarette and slams it onto the ground putting it out.

"Sorry Cid, no smoking in the house." He said with a slight apologetic shrug.

"Damn" Cid said growling and than sighed looking around the house to find something to do.

By than Sephiroth walks in and hugs Riku.

"BROTHER!" He screamed out happily a big smile on his face.

Riku stared up at Sephiroth wide eyed.

"BROTHER?!" He asked in shock wanting to know what the heck was wrong with Sephiroth. The guy was usually a 24/7 serious killing machine.

Cloud pushed his way through walking past everyone and pulled Sephiroth off Riku.

"Sorry…" Cloud said frowning finally getting Sephiroth off Riku. "He got into some sugar before we left…."

"LOVE!!!" Sephiroth screamed out happily latching onto Cloud. Cloud glares at him and slaps him.

"I told you not to say that in public!" He yelled at Sephiroth. "So shut up!"

Sephiroth lowered his head in shame frowning.

"Sorry Cloud…" He said sadly his voice starting to trail off.

"Oh….it's okay Sephiroth…I'm sorry I hit you." He said his cold exterior going down and hugged Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiles and kisses Cloud on the cheek.

"NO!" Cloud said glaring at him. He sighed realizing that Sephiroth was going to do it anyway, and shoved him onto a couch. "Just be good…okay?" He asked sighing again.

Sephiroth nods smiling.

"Okay!"

Sora walks out of the kitchen and smiled brightly looking around.

"HEY! WHO'S UP FOR A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE?!" He asked loudly trying to get everyone's attention.

Yuffie popped up behind him jumping up and down laughing.

"OHOHOOH!! Come on that's a baby game. Let's play that later!!! LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!" She screamed out loudly jumping more.

"OKAY!" Sora yelled happily agreeing.

Tidus wrapped an arm around Selphie's shoulder. "Hey, I'm up for it!"

Wakka nodded still staring at Kairi.

"Yeah…"

They all got into a circle and Yuffie put the bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Who goes first?!" She asked happily looking around at everyone.

"I will." Riku said not wanting first, Kairi to go at all costs, and 2, because he wanted to prove to everyone he's still brave. He grabbed the bottle and spinned it. The bottle went around and around and landed on Sora.

"Umm…." Riku said a bit shocked.

Sora started blushing deeply.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Riku yelled getting to his feet and ran into the kitchen. He started looking around the kitchen his eyes widening when he got to the wall that "had" Sora's back door. "WHAT ?! WHAT HAPPENED TO SORA'S BACK DOOR?! IT'S GONE!!!!" Riku screamed in horror not yet ready to face facts that he really wanted to kiss Sora badly.

Sephiroth walks into the kitchen and closed the door behind himself.

"Here." He said holding his hand out to Riku.

"What the heck? I thought you were sugar high." He asked taking the small white sugar pill in his hand.

"I Am, but sense you're my little brother I thought I'd help you." He said a evil smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm not your brother, but okay." Riku said putting the sugar pill into his mouth and swallowing it.

"Well you sure aren't my lover." Sephiroth said staring at him.

"Friends." Riku said nervously backing away form Sephiroth fearing that he might mistake him as a lover. "We're friends. Okay?" He asked hoping he got the point across to him.

"Oh yeah!!" Sephiroth said happily and walked out of the kitchen to go and play spin the bottle with the others.

As he did, Riku's eyes widened as the sugar pill took effect. Riku is now sugar high.

"SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!" Riku screamed out looking at Sora's house in now a completely new way.

Sora looked up at Leon blinking.

"Did you hear something Leon?" He asked knowing Leon had pretty good hearing.

Upon being asked, Leon jumped off the couch and pulled out his gun blade getting into a battle stance.

"WHERE'S THE BATTLE?!?!?!" Leon asked paranoid and looking around quickly.

"Ummm….there is no battle…." Sora said starting to regret ever asking Leon if he'd heard anything.

"BUT YOU HEARD A NOISE!!!" Leon screamed still looking around nervously.

"Just a noise….okay just…umm sit back down. And Put your gun blade away…please?" Sora asked sweat dropping a bit. He just really wanted Leon to sit down and put his gun blade down.

Leon nodded slowly and sat back down putting his gun blade down. He figured he was quick enough if the time arose that he'd have to pull it back out and use it if need be. He'd be ready.

****

TBC

It's just started, but yes, it's finally back. Beware the sugar high goodness!!!! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!!


End file.
